percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Requests for User Rights
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop (Admin), Bureaucrat or Rollbacker, or nominate other users to those positions. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins and rollbackers are allowed to vote at first. Their votes appear in the For and Against sections. The Comments section is open to the public. If the majority of admins/rollbacks agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. Rules for Qualification: #''Be active (on at least once a week).'' #''Have a clean record for a year, not including a minor chat ban.'' Rules for Application #''At least four admins/rollbacks must approve.'' #''Less than three admins/rollbacks must disapprove.'' #''You can only apply once per month, and you can re-apply for rights the first of the next month.'' Rules for Removal #''If you go on hiatus for longer than a month, you will be removed from your rights, upon return, you will be given your rights back after a two week active period.'' #''If you go on hiatus for longer than a week without notifying the community, admin team, or making a blog post, you will be removed from rights.'' #''If you are banned from the wiki or on chat for longer than 3 days, your rights will be removed and you must wait a year to re-apply.'' Nominations for Chat Moderator (chatmod) ''You must be nominated by a rollback or admin, and have been active for at least a month. '' Requests for Rollback Rights ''To apply for Rollback rights you must at least be 2 months old.'' Hermione6720 For # 2. ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) Against Comments Mcleo1 For: #Good luck, Ella. ...... aliens........ (talk) 00:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) #Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 02:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Against: #I don't think you are active enough on the site, I mean you are on the chat a lot but I barely see you do anything on here. - HOTSWEXYSWAG 00:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Comments: #She is writing SOS Ex... If I could vote I would vote for you Life is an idea thought up by the human race 12:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) #I'm not against Ella, but I do agree with Ex. I dont think she's active enough-maybe I just don't look at the wiki at the right times, but I never see her here :/ Or else I'd vote. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 05:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) #^ Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 17:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hermione Chase For #Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 23:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] #~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) Against Comments Requests for Sysop Rights 'To apply for Admin rights you must be least 8 months old, and have been Rollback for a month.' Josh-Son Of Hyperion For 1. You go, Josh. :D HC ~Heart 02:50,9/1/2012 Against Comments Request for Bureaucrat Rights 'To apply for Bureaucrat rights you must be at least 1 year and 6 months old, and have been Admin for 3 months.'''